


Wedding Night

by chaosfay



Series: Alistair and Jasmine [20]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair and Jasmine Amell's wedding night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wedding Night Part 1

"I want this dress off."

That's all it took to get Alistair moving faster. Up the stairs and into the extravagant bedroom set up for them, Jasmine's tongue running over the outside edge of his ear before nipping his earlobe. He could already feel the discomfort in his pants. A week of separation was about to come to fruition. As soon as he walked into the room Alistair set Jasmine on her feet before pulled out his knife. Jasmine turned her back to him, allowing him to easily cut the laces loose from her dress. He sheathed the knife quickly and set to kissing Jasmine's neck as he slid the dress down her body. His hands on her shoulder he pushed the dress down, careful not to damage it. As it pass her hips it fell to the ground, revealing she wore absolutely nothing beneath in.

His calloused hands moved over her body, feeling the soft skin beneath him, the heat coming off her body. Slowly he kissed her neck, nipping her gently as he moved to her shoulder. As she tried to turn around he grabbed her around the waist, holding her in place. "No, I want to explore every inch." Alistair's pants grew uncomfortably tight, but he made no move to loosen them. Instead he held her firmly and moved to the back of her neck, his facial hair rubbing her skin as he kissed her flesh with an open mouth, licking her as he closed the kiss. He could hear her breath quicken as he worked his way down her spine. She struggled against his strong grip, but Alistair only tightened his hold on her. "I said no," his hands moved around her waist and up to her bare breasts, but stopped just short of them. He kissed every scar on her back, enjoying the way she felt as she struggled closer to him. Her hands came down to his, and as soon as she touch him he grabbed hold. "You're persistent." His voice was at her ear, hot with want and need.

"Alistair, please, it's been a week." The pleading in Jasmine's voice was heavy.

He crossed her arms in front of her breasts, holding her tight against him. She gasped in surprise, not used to being handled so roughly. "I read the books and our favorite rogues taught me a few things. I intend to bring such things to our bedroom tonight." He held her more tightly, his mouth at her ear. "I'm going to fulfill your fantasies tonight." His voice was deeper, almost a growl.

Jasmine could feel his hardness against her back and rubbed against it, teasing him. "Let's see how long you last before you give in."

He spun her around easily, taking full advantage of his superior strength, "Warden's stamina, remember?"

"That's not what I meant, love." Her grey eyes looked up into his own, dark and teasing as she slowly drew her leg up between his own.

The crooked smile of mischief was immediately on his face, he stepped away and lifted her up again and all but threw her on the bed. He removed his belt and set them on the chest at the foot of the bed. Jasmine moved to the center of the bed, smiling and setting her legs just apart from each other to tease him. He turned his back on her, and heard the sound of her disappointment. This would be a battle of the wills tonight.

Opening the drawer on the side table he pulled out several lengths of the silk rope Leliana had provided. He placed them on top of the table and set to removing the formal vest he was wearing. As he started unbuttoning it another set of hands came around, both going to the laces on the front of his trousers. He stepped away, clicking his tongue as he turned to face Jasmine, who sat resting on her knees. "I'm going to make you beg." With one hand he gently cupped her face, kissing her deeply, their tongues meeting with mutual desire. With is other hand he took one of the ropes and set it on the bed. Both hands free now he removed her arms from around his neck and gently moved them down to her sides as he leaned in closer and pushed her back just enough to force herself to set her hands behind her for balance. With one of his hands now at the small of her back, holding her well, he used the other to grab the rope. Pulling his mouth away, "I hope you enjoy begging." Immediately he had the rope around her wrists, looping it quickly before Jasmine could to respond.

Realizing now by what he meant about fulfilling her fantasies, Jasmine smiled. "You know I can burn the ropes, right?"

"They're enchanted, love. Your magic will be of no use." He pulled the knot as tight as he dared before gently laying her down. She struggled, testing the knots. "Like I said, they taught me a few things." His smile darkened as he took another length of rope, tossing it on the bed.

Jasmine squirmed away, seeing where this was going. "You're enjoying this way too much." Before she could move further Alistair moved her to the center of the bed.

He turned her on her back, placing a pillow beneath her back as he chuckled. "Maybe, but I think you'll enjoy it more." He moved down her body and wrapped part of the rope just above her knees, weaving it around and between them before finishing the knot. With another rope he bound her again at the ankles, making certain not to bind her too tightly. She squirmed and pulled against the ropes best she could, testing the knots, and Alistair watched with a wicked smile as he moved off the bed. "I think I like you best this way. I'm less likely to get new battle scars."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "you seemed to enjoy showing them off, teasing me with your sparring in the training yard."

He slowly removed his vest, and immediately Jasmine's expression changed from teasing to immediate want. The lust in her eyes was dark as she ran her tongue over her lips. He then slid his shirt over his head, making a show of doing it slowly. Jasmine fought against the bindings, wanting nothing more than to rip his clothes off. After his shirt he sat on the edge of the bed, his back to her, and removed his boots. She couldn't move and knew it. The battle scars he spoke of were plain to see, as were a number of scars. She admired his back, the muscles, the way they moved, and tried burning the ropes but nothing happened. Alistair stood again, but didn't remove his trousers. Instead he simply smiled. "You are quite the sight."

"You are an evil man." Not an ounce of anger in her voice, but instead with frustration.

Alistair crawled on to the bed and over her, a leg on either side of her own, and bent over her. Inches from her face, "I fully intend on being the Templar tonight. Try using your magic on me and you'll find yourself needing lyrium. Of which we have plenty here." Then his mouth was on her own, his weight on one hand, the other massaging a breast. A soft moan came from Jasmine, muffled by his mouth as he kissed her deeply, their tongues dancing as he teased her peak between his fingers. Pulling his mouth away from her own, his erection almost painful now, "you will beg, and enjoy it." His lips moved to her jawline, kissing her softly, his facial hair tickling her skin. He could hear her breath coming faster now as he teased her. Moving to her ear he ran his tongue over the edges of it before nipping it lightly. "I'm going to enjoy this." His mouth moved to her neck, kissing the sweet spot that always made her shiver, and indeed she did. Soft whimpers, moaning, moving her hips against him. He big her when she bucked up, causing her to gasp, before he softly kissed that spot.

His hand moved from her breast and down her body, his calloused hands rough and stimulating against her exposed and sensitive skin. His mouth moved lower now as did he. Moving carefully so as not to allow her to push up against his trapped length, he kissed his way down to her breasts. His other hand now slid over her curls, teasing her as he moved his fingers between her legs. A deeper moan came from her now as his mouth enclosed around her breast. His fingers pushed between her folds and over the hidden pearl. He heard her cry out his name, but it wasn't enough. He slid his tongue over he peak, teasing it, before bring it between his teeth and flicking his tongue quickly over it. Now she cried out louder. His fingers flicked around her pearl, her folds wet with lust. He applied just the right amount of pressure as he teased her there.

"Alistair, please! Untie me!" Jasmine struggled against the ropes again, twisting and squirming beneath him. His fingers moved more quickly between her legs, his mouth hot and wet over her breast. "Alistair, I'm begging you!" She cried out, but it brought only a chuckle from him as he moved his mouth between her breasts now. She was sweating now, and Alistair's teasing only made it worse. "Please!" His fingers moved more quickly over her nub, back and forth, his tongue moving over her with ever kiss. Then, just as she felt herself getting close to climaxing he stopped and removed his fingers. "Wait, no! Please!"

He looked up at her as he licked his fingers, tasting her, then rose off the bed. His smile was dark now, and would have frightened her if she weren't so frustrated now. He unlaced his trousers and pulled them down, followed closely by his small cloths. His erection was at full attention now, but he made no move to touch it. No, instead he turned her over on to her belly, placing the pillow beneath her head to allow easier breathing, and another beneath her hips. Unable to see him now she grew only more frustrated.

He lifted her hips up and gently pushed his fingers between her folds. An audible gasp escaped her as she pushed back against his hand. He sat over her now, legs on either side, and kissed her shoulder. His fingers moved slowly, pumping in and out, wet with her. He stopped as soon as she started moved with him though. His mouth at her ear, "move and I'll stop." She whimpered again, but moans followed soon after as he moved his fingers again, two of them now. He moved them in and out slowly, as he kissed his way down her arm. She struggled against the bindings on her wrists and he stopped. "No moving." His voice was firmer now, and immediately she ceased with her struggling. Alistair's fingers moved again, faster, and her moans became more pitched as her breathing increased. She was close now, he could feel it. Not only were his fingers wet now, but his hand. She wanted him badly, her body begged when her voice could not.

Just before she reach the edge he stopped and removed his fingers. "Alistair, please!" She was nearly crying, "don't tease me like this!"

"I'll removed the rope on your wrists on the condition you don't touch me. If you do I'll have to tie you to the bed."

"Please! Please! I won't touch you!" She felt his hands on one of her arms, and with a few tugs he had the rope free of her. She slid her arms down to the bed, and held them around the pillow beneath her head. She could hear him chuckling, and then his fingers were in her again as his mouth kiss her between her shoulders, moving down her spine slowly, licking her as he closed each kiss. He moved his fingers faster now, but she didn't move, didn't raise her hips. It took every ounce of control to remain still. Jasmine could feel her body trembling with the effort, her fingers digging into the pillow as he got her closer to the edge.

Then he stopped, "beg me to bring you to your climax."

"Please, please!" Her voice was as controlled as she could keep it, nearly grinding her teeth to prevent herself from moving her hips.

"Not good enough." Alistair slowly moved his fingers out.

"No, don't stop. Please, Alistair!" Her voice pitched to just below a scream. "I'm begging you, don't stop! Whatever you do, don't stop."

"What will you do for me?" His voice was deeper, harder. "What will you do if I bring you to your peak?"

"Anything!" She nearly screamed, and then his fingers were moving again. An audible groan came from deep within her chest, but she didn't move. Faster, faster, and then she was there. Her flesh tightened and pulsated around his fingers as he continued to pump them in and out. She screamed, her fingers digging into the pillow, and the fireplace burned brighter, hotter, as she remained at that high point. The flames calmed as did she, her breathing coming hard. Alistair removed his fingers from her, and her entire body was shaking now.

Then he had his hands on her flipping her over on to her back and pulling her to the edge of the bed. Alistair stood before her, smiling darkly, as he sat her up. "Anything?" One hand moved up and down his erection, "I think your mouth will do well for anything."

Smiling now, "may I use my hands as well?" With a nod from him she wrapped one hand around the base of him and the other pushed back the foreskin as her mouth slid over him. She heard him moan deeply and set to humming as she slid her mouth slowly over him, sucking hard. Her tongue ran over the underside of it, pushing hard as she pulled back, then moved around the head before sliding back. Slowly she took in more of his length, moving faster over him. She tasted him as his excitement grew, his hands now on in her hair, pulling loose what was still bound, ribbons and flowers falling out and to the bed and floor. She took in as much as she could until he hit the back of her throat with a few inches to spare. Never losing suction, she kept her tongue moving. Humming deeper now she tightened her hold at the base and slid her hand with her mouth, the other hand now on his buttock, squeezing it as she moved. His hand dug deeper into her hair, and she could easily tell he was trying very hard not to move. His legs were shaking now, and she sped up. Her hand was slick with saliva as it slid along with her mouth, holding tightly to him. Then, losing control, he pushed her as far as she could take it and released himself at the back of her throat. He pulsated in her mouth, and a very loud growl came from deep inside him. She swallowed, causing him to moan again as her tongue moved over his sensitive flesh. Slowly he pulled himself free of her mouth and hand.

Sweat was running down his back, chest, and arms, He could feel it coming down his face as well. The amount of control took to simply not bend her over the bed and take her was immense. Even more so as he got closer to his release. Looking down he saw her smug face, looking too satisfied with herself. "I think it's time to tie you to the bed."


	2. Wedding Night Part 2

"What do you mean? I asked if I could touch you with my hands!" The look of confusing and pleading on Jasmine's face was nearly Alistair's undoing. "What did I do wrong?"

"Absolutely nothing, my love." He placed a tender kiss on her cheek, "but I meant what I said. Now if you would be so kind," Alistair motioned towards the center of the bed and pillows.

"It's rather difficult to move with my legs bound like this. You may have to move me yourself." She made no move to obey him, but instead sat there, calm and defiant.

"Very well. Try any funny business and you'll find yourself in a world of trouble. Remember, I do have Templar training." Alistair bent down to her knees and carefully worked the knots free, his town both a combination of teasing and threat. "No touching, and no magic." He could hear her sign in defeat as well as with relief as he removed the rope. The indention the ropes left in her skin were remarkable. No bruising, just patterns. Row after row of the pattern, and it was remarkably beautiful. One after another the knots came loose, and the mild discoloration and the way her skin felt was mesmerizing.

Now completely free of the bindings Jasmine could feel her skin breathe again. There had been no pain, no tingling, no loss of feeling. Zevran and Leliana must have worked with him for several hours to get him to do this right. As his hands moved over the freshly exposed flesh she couldn't help but shiver a little. It was very different, unique, and she found herself enjoying it all the more because of this. Follow orders she moved to the center of the bed. Alistair did not, however, say how she was to do so. On all fours she slowly crawled towards her target, making certain he had a full view of her from behind.

It wasn't enough that she was naked and moving almost like a feline, but the rope marks and patterns added an entirely new element to this. Alistair wanted to kiss ever inch of flesh the bindings had touched, caressing her body against him, under him, feeling her all over. He could feel himself rising again. Warden stamina in the bedroom was a blessing he thanked the Maker for every night.

Jasmine slowly moved on to her back, her head resting on the pillow as she stretched. Arching her back up off the bed, her arms over her head and reaching for the headboard, her feet pointed and legs straight, she pulled herself taught. She knew Alistair was watching. He enjoyed watching her body extend like this, the way her hips rose up, her head back slightly, chest pushed up as she breathed in deeply. She let loose a moan of pleasure as she filled her lungs with air and flexed her body.

Alistair only watched as he moved to the foot of the bed, admiring every inch of her body. The four scars across her abdomen, left as a parting gift from a dragon, more prominent now than ever before. The confidence she had in her body, her flesh, radiated like heat from a bonfire. It had taken her months to come to terms with the scars, and now she almost celebrated them. Slowly he moved over her body, keeping her between his legs. She watched him work his way over her body, her eyes on his own, never breaking contact. That smug smile was back on her mouth, but that would soon disappear.

His mouth was on her own, kissing gently, carefully, denying her the heat she wanted. Slowly the kiss deepened, and her focus on what was happening was gone as she lost herself in the moment. That is until she felt her magic ebbing slightly. Breaking the kiss she looked up to her hands and found them tied to the headboard. "How did you do that?" Looking back at Alistair, genuine shock on her face, "I thought for sure I had you distracted."

Now that smile was on his face, the grin of mischief he could never hide. "No, my love, it was the other way around." Smiling down at her, "will I need to bind your legs again, or will you obey me?"

"You are a cruel bastard, you know that, right?" The laughter in her voice spoke more loudly than her words ever could.

"I deny nothing, but you haven't answered my question."

She wanted to wrap between her legs, pull him into her, but knew there was no point in trying. His superior strength would win over this level of self-discipline he possessed and displayed tonight. "No, you won't."

"Will you obey me?" He moved his mouth to her ear, his breath hot, his beard tickling her skin. "Obey me, and you'll find new names to call me this night." His voice was heavy with lust, want, and promise. "Obey my commands, and you'll want for nothing."

All effort to fight the bindings melted from her body. This is what she's been wanting, and he knew it. With shaking breath, "yes."

She felt his knee gently nudge between her legs, and she moved them open for him. Slowly he slide one leg up between her own, stopping when his leg met the flesh between her own. "I won't disappoint you." He kissed her slowly down her neck, his mouth soft, gentle. One hand moved beneath her shoulders and down her back, the other supporting his him. His tongue started joining in the kissing of her tender skin, tasting her sweat. He moved to her scars, adoring and loving them with his mouth. He moved slowly from her left shoulder over the first scar, kissing and licking, nibbling, giving every inch the attention it deserved. She had nearly died that day, and now he would make her feel more alive than ever before. The scar moved over just the top of right breast, barely above her peak, and down around her to her ribs, stopping suddenly. Her breathing was faster now. He moved back to where he started, moving down the second scar, this one moving over just the top of her left breast and just below the right breast. His kissing remained soft, teasing, his tongue tasting her and the feeling the various texture of the twisted puckered flesh. Down across her chest he moved, his beard tickling her flesh, now even more sensitive from the attention and heightened desire. Reaching the end of that scar he moved back up again, starting over on the third, this one barely missing the peak of her left breast, and moving down over her belly, over her naval, to her hip. Again upon reach the end of that one he moved to the fourth scar, this one lower shorter, and he gave even more attention this one, teasing every inch. Soft moans escaped her throat as Jasmine slowly let herself free of her personal bindings. Though more confident she scars were still a sensitive topic for her, but loving attention such as this made her feel beautiful again. Alistair used this knowledge to his full advantage.

With a gentle nudge from his other leg she open her legs wider, and he was now fully between them. He kissed her softly on her lips as both his hands now moved beneath her, all his weight supported by his legs and core. Slowly he moved his hands down her back as he deepened the kiss. She didn't resist him at all, giving herself completely over to him. He removed his large calloused hands from beneath her at her lower back and slowly moved them up her body along her sides. Her flesh was now slick with sweat, and the roughness of his hands over her soft flesh brought a deeper moan from within her and into his mouth. She didn't push him further, did beg, but instead gave herself over. He could feel her relax in ways he hadn't before. Her quiet need for control was melting away as he moved his hands up her body, teasing her breasts momentarily before moving up her arms. His carnal desires nearly overwhelmed him now. She was now his, completely and totally, without question. His hands came down, sliding again over her flesh, and paused at her breasts only a moment to tease her before moving to her waist and hips. His mouth soon followed, tracing a line from her mouth, down her neck, in slow open kisses as he tasted her flesh more deliberately. He could smell her need for him, her desires, the smell of her, and it filled him in ways it hadn't before. Jasmine's body arched to meet his mouth as his legs slowly moved back away from he while he worked his way down her body.

All fear, inhibition, need for control or purchase, slowly all melted out and away from her. She could feel a new tension now, different from any other she had experienced with him. Jasmine didn't struggle against the ropes but instead relaxed fully. He devoted himself to her as though she were a temple, and his mouth worshiped her battle scars, the twisted ugly things she had hated for so long. He made her love them, love herself, love the way she looked and felt as a woman. Tears poured slowly out of her closed eyes. She hadn't felt this beautiful before, this needed, the desired, ever before. She wanted to hide herself more often than not, but now she wanted to be seen by him as she is. He thought himself teasing her, but it was what she needed now, and her body relaxed in a way she didn't know was possible. His hands made her feel soft in a way she hadn't felt for a long time. Battle hardened in different ways, now both letting go of war, of battle, and being as a man and a woman this night, as lovers. His touch did things to her she didn't could be done, and she could feel herself unravel beneath him.

He didn't pause, and moved down one of her legs, kissing the marks the ropes had left. The flesh felt so different, so needed of attention, but differently than the scars. Lifting her leg he continued kissing her leg, down to her ankle, biting the skin untouched by the marks left from being bound. He set her leg down and lifted the other, starting at her ankle and moving up, never slowing down in his ministrations. What he failed to notice was how quickly her breath was coming now.

She remembered the first time he had done this, kissing her legs such as this. Their first night together as lovers he had done this. He had spent what felt like hours making her ready for him, not teasing but instead relaxing her. Making her comfortable, relaxed, and making for sure she knew she was desired. The memory brought a flood of memories and emotions. She was so new to love then, and now she felt she was rediscovering it all over again.

He set her leg down and simply looked over her, admiring her face, her body, memorizing ever inch of her. The tears on her face didn't escape notice, but he knew they weren't tears of pain or fear. The expression on her face spoke enough, and he found himself smiling. She may have tears of joy now, but he'll soon have her crying out his name with tears of intense pleasure. Gently forcing her legs apart he moved his face between them. He inhaled deeply, never tiring of the scent so distinctly her, he slid his tongue flat over her soft flesh, tasting her desire, her readiness. Again he moved his tongue flat over her, pressing more firmly as his arms slid under her thighs, one hand now massaging her breast. He moved his tongue between her petals now, separating them, moving over them slowly. Her taste was like nothing he could describe, it was simply her and he loved it. He began again from top to bottom, opening her flesh to his mouth and tongue. He felt as much as heard her moan. As soon as her hips moved both his hands moved down and stopped her firmly, and his mouth stopped. Giving her a moment to realize his command, she stopped, and he began again, moving his tongue over her pearl, flicking it firmly with his tongue then moving down again. Her moaning and groans grew louder, and he knew she was trying her very best not to move. The stirrings in his groin grew firmer, more difficult to ignore, but still he worked her with his mouth. He would have her beg without demanding in. His tongue moved in deeper between her fold, around them, and over the pearl again, sucking it softly, gently, and flicking it faster and firmer. She cried out, but didn't move. Her body was nearly shaking with the control not to move, and it drove him to near madness. Yes, this is what he wants. He worked her, pushing his tongue into her then up again, circling the precious gem. She cried out his name, begging him to continue, and he did. No longer moving so slowly he put not just his lips and tongue to work but his entire mouth, pressing the lower half of his face between her legs, licking, pressure, flicking, sucking. She cried out again and again, begging him not to stop. Then suddenly her back arched and her legs closed around his head involuntarily as her body took over her mind. His mouth and tongue continued to work her as she hit her climax. Slowly she came down, shaking, sweating, releasing her hold on him.

Alistair moved back, resting his weight on his knees as she slowly removed his arms from beneath her legs. The firelight shimmered over her sweat soaked body. He brought his forearm across his face, leaving behind a smile and tired jaw. He noted several candles were now just puddles of wax, her magic having fed the flames so quickly the candles melted completely. Her breathing was slowly coming back to normal, but her body was shaking from the aftermath. Not giving her a moment to pause he moved her shaking legs apart and entered her.

Jasmine's back arched as he slid in. Still sensitive from her peak, he now brought her close to another immediate one. A deep moan was all she managed. Opening her eyes, she looked at Alistair. His eyes closed, his head back slightly, and a deep feral sound came from deep in chest. Grabbing her hips he lifted her partially off the bed to meet him. Her body shook, weak and overwhelmed by all the sensation assaulting it. Slowly Alistair moved over her, resting his hand on one hand then down to his elbow. She could see him concentrating very hard not to move too quickly.

Sliding his hand up from her hip to her thigh he lowered himself to his elbow, and felt Jasmine's legs move up and around him. Opening his eyes he met her own again, weak, tired, but filled with the need to be as one. He slid in further, and nearly lost control of the speed. Realizing now he wouldn't be able to move slowly he removed his hand from leg and rested now on both elbows, and moved into her, then back, and in deeper, and repeated this as slowly as he could till she took his full length in. Her moans and groans, whimpers, they changed into full crying out as he sped up. With the need of a beast, and no control, he let himself loose and moved quickly.

As weak as her body was Jasmine new strength when they joined together as one. She wrapped her legs around him, locking her hands around his back. She could feel herself stretch, and be filled with him. Nothing could ever match this feeling, this experience of being so completely one with him.

They quickly found their rhythm, and met each other with each beat, faster, deeper, harder. She yelled out his name as he brought her to climax again, her legs tightening around him, hardly able to breathe as he continue pounding into her. Then she was nearly screaming with pleasure as another wave hit her. His hands arms moved beneath her, pulling her closer, his own moans growing louder. With each climax she tightened around him within her, her flesh pulsating over him, pulling on him. His pace quickened, sweat dripping down his body and on hers. Releasing one arm from around her he used it to support him against the headboard, never losing pace. Again and again their bodies met, as though never tiring. He was crying out her name now, over and over, deeply, filled with heat and need as he buried himself inside her. She hit a wave again and couldn't move, her legs once again tightening their grip around his back. He paused only a moment, hardly able to catch his breath. As soon as Jasmine came down again she took both her legs and moved them up and over, his shoulders before bending over her, supporting himself on her hands, then began moving again. The new angle brought immediate pleasure to her shaking body, but now free of her grip he continued at his pace. He knew she wanted her hands free, to touch him, to grab him. Closing his eyes he focused on his own desire and need now. His breath grew faster, heavier, and he moved at an even faster pace. Jasmine cried out again, the new angle hitting the inner pleasure point. He didn't stop, didn't slow, but focused. He could feel the tightening in his groin, the heat, the pressure. He was close, and Jasmine knew it. He swelled within her, filling her further. She cried out as her last wave hit, joined by his own as he spilled himself inside her. Her name filled the room as his back arched his hips forwards, Alistair pulsating within her.

Weakness then hit him, hard and heavy, and Alistair could feel himself shaking. Slowly he leaned back, lowering Jasmine's legs to the bed. Sweat ran over his body, and the smell of their lovemaking filled the room. Hardly able to move it took a great deal of effort to free himself of her, and slowly collapse next to her own body, Jasmine now shaking uncontrollably. With deft hands he loosened the knots and pulled her free of the bindings. He felt weak as a kitten, his body too heavy to move. With a great deal of effort he found the stamina potion resting on his night table and took a deep drink of it. Meanwhile Jasmine looked to have fallen asleep, not even having moved her arms back down from their previous position. Feeling the effects within seconds, he almost felt bad for his wife. Yes, wife, that's something he'll need to get used to saying. She had plenty of lyrium potions to keep her going all night. With new-found energy Alistair rose from the bed and walked over to her side, taking note of how many candles had completely melted. Chuckling he uncorcked a lyrium potion on top of her high table.

Lifting Jasmine very gently, "here, drink this." She obeyed without question, taking it all in quickly. It wasn't enough, he knew, considering how many times she had come thus far. He gave her two more potions, and by the time she finished them she was more herself. "Feeling better?"

"We need a bath." Her hair stuck on her face, wet with her own sweat as well as his.

Alistair just laughed, the answer being no surprise to him. "There's one set up for us across the room, but I think you're too weak, or sore, to make the journey."

"I married a powerful warrior. I'm sure he's more than capable of carrying me over there." She polished off the third bottle and handed him the flask.

"Indeed you have." Setting the empty flasks on the night table he stood, and with great ease lifted her off the bed, noting the sweaty imprint of where their bodies had been. Chuckling he carried her to the tub, and before her body was complete immersed in the water she had it to the high heat she loved so much. Settling next to her, he just enjoyed the water while she washed up as best she could manage, before leaning into him. "Tired?"

"Warden stamina is different for mages, I think." Jasmine couldn't cover her yawn even if she tried. "Plus there is no healing magic for the soreness I'm going to be experiencing soon."


End file.
